fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amy's Info (SSBG)
Amy's Info is a Easter Egg in Super Smash Bros. Go!. To activate it, play as Sonic on Casino Curse and do his down taunt as soon as beggining. It will trigger a conversation about the foe with Sonic, Amy and Cream. Mario Sonic: Hey, I know that guy! He's the one who gave me that awesome italian food! Amy: Um... Yes, but that's also your rival, and video game pop star, Mario! Sonic: You mean the guy I played in the Olympics with? Cream: Yes. That game was really gimmicky. Amy: He's an all a round character, Sonic. That means he has no big strengths, but also no big weaknesses. Sonic: I heard he's a Fire Bender. Cream: I thought that was Charizard... Amy: Or was it Lucas? Peach Sonic: What's with the nightgown? Amy: That's her beautiful pink dress, she's a princess you know. Cream: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic: Mushroom? That explains the vegatables..... Amy: Stay alert Sonic, her side special move the Peach Bomber is very strong. Sonic: Isn't that the attack where she uses her a- Cream: Sonic! Were not allowed to use that language. Sonic: I- i mean rear! Bowser Sonic: That dude looks as grouchy as Egg-head! Amy: He is. That "dude", is the Koopa King, Bowser. He's Mario's arch enemy. Sonic: So he's the Egg Brain of Mario's universe? Cream: Um, yeah, but he's actually got muscle. Sonic: But i heard he's slow, while once Scrambled out ran me. Amy: Correct! Bowser is very strong, but he's as slow as what he is, a turtle. Cream: I bet even Tails is faster then him.... Tails: I'M NOT THAT SLOW JUST CAUSE I CAN'T GO SUPER!!!!! Toad Sonic: Doesn't Mario eat these? Amy: No, that's a Mushroom, this is a Toad. Sonic: He doesn't look like a toad. Cream: That's not what she meant. Sonic: I'm confused. Amy: Enough! Toad is very fast, but isn't very good in melee attacks. Sonic: So he's like a real Toad? Amy and Cream: Just fight already. Koopa Sonic: A turtle! Cream: Actually Sonic, that's Koopa. Sonic: Like Bowser, but he's so small! Amy: Koopa is an all a round character, but he can defend himself by just turning around or ducking. Sonic: Spam alert. Amy: Not really, if he uses it 3 times in under 5 minutes, it won't work. Cream: What if he didn't mean too? Sonic: Who cares? He's too slow for me! King Boo Sonic: That guy is scary.... Cream: He's the king of scary, King Boo... Amy: Look out for his Down special, Jumpscare. He melts into the ground then get's behind you and grabs his foe. Sonic: So? I'm the fastest thing alive!!! Amy: You can't teleport. Sonic: Shu-Shut up! Cream: Somebody's upset! Pr. E. Gadd Sonic: That old guy is my opponent? HA! Amy: Don't be fooled. He's gotten a wide arsenal. Cream: He uses coffee as a weapon. Sonic: You're kidding me, right? Amy: No. His side special is dropping heavy paperwork on you. Cream: His normal special is shooting you with his Ray Gun, and can dodge attacks easily with his Pixelator. Sonic: So many people who can teleport.... What's next? Mario is a brony? Link Sonic: What's with the big elf boy? Amy: That's Link, the handsome hero of time. Cream: He's so dreamy.... Sonic: Stop fawning and start helping! Cream: Link uses his Power Bow and his masks as specials. His sword is the Master sword, the most powerful blade ever. Amy: He's much more experienced then you. He's almost as old as Pacman, and he's been alive for who knows long. Sonic: So.... I dodge and counter? But what's with the shield? Amy: He uses it to block attacks. It's made of the strongest metal. Sonic: So I have to be sneaky, too? Okay, this conversation is over! Zelda Demise Shiek Toon Link Kirby Sonic: A pink puffball? But he's so cute! Amy: He's very powerful. He even sent the giant acid monster Popon to the sun and back. Cream: He can also swallow nearly anything, then copy the foes abiltity. Amy: He can copy your Homing Attack, and- Sonic: Get's my awesome hair! Yes! Finally somebody saw my "How to get Sonic Taylor Hedgehog's awesome hair" video! Amy: I'm not sure- Cream: Shhhh! Don't spoil it for him! Keeby Category:Guide, Tips & Tricks, Cheats/Unlockables, Secrets or Easter Eggs Pages Category:Easter eggs